Joining of Two Worlds
by Horsegal18
Summary: DPHP crossover. Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Fotley go to Hogwarts and meets Harry Potter and his friends Warning: OOTP Spoilers.


**Joining of Two Worlds**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Danny Phantom.

Summary: Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Fotley go to Hogwarts and meets Harry Potter and his friends Warning: OOTP Spoilers.

**Chapter 1 A Strange Letter and #12 Grimauld Place**

On August 24th at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Danny Fenton just got the mail and saw letter with a wax seal on it; he took it to his room and read it.

Danny Fenton

125 Maple Street

Bedroom by Bathroom Upstairs

**Hogwarts School**

**of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

Dear Mr. Danny Fenton,

I am pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts fifth year. We also know that you're a half-ghost that will be kept a secret from all the students only the staff will know. Please find enclosed a list of supplies and a permission slip to Hogsmeade.

Term begins on September 1st; someone will pick you up tonight at 9 o'clock.

Sincerely,

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall _

Prof. Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmaster.

**Hogwarts School**

**of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Uniform:

three sets of plain work robes (black)

one pointed hat (black) for day wear

one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

one winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Course Books:

1. _The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 5)_ by Miranda Goshwak

2. A _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _by Emetic Switch

3. _Curses and Countercurses_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian

4. _ Modern Magical History_

5. _Monster Book of Monsters, The_

6. _A Guide to Astronomy_

7. _A Guide to Complicated Potions _and _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

8. _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

9. Either _Unfogging the Furture, Rune Dictionary, Solving Arithmeticy, Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, _or _Home Life and Habits of British Muggles_

Supplies:

one wand

a pewter cauldron

a set of crystal phials

You may bring an owl, a cat, or a toad.

You may bring a broomstick.

Danny put his letter on his desk and took the permission slip downstairs. Danny asked, "Dad, can you sign this for off campus lunch, please?"

Jack signed the permission slip and replied, "Here you go son."

Danny went upstairs to his room to call his friends to tell them the news and found out that they were also going. Danny met his friends at the park.

Tucker said happily, "Hey Danny."

Sam said kindly, "Hi Danny."

Danny asked excitedly, "Are you guys excited about going to Hogwarts?"

Sam answered excitedly, "Yes maybe Hogwarts won't have as many evil ghosts to fight there."

Tucker replied enthusiastically, "Yes, I am. Dash won't be there."

Danny said coolly, "This year will be the best school year, no Dash. We should head back to my house."

They all walked back to Danny's house and went up to Danny's room after they had a quick dinner. They heard two pops and a two people appeared one was a man with light brown hair and the other was a woman with pink hair both holding brooms.

Danny asked, "Can we please get some light in here?"

Remus said as holding his wand, "Lumos." A light appeared on his wand.

Danny asked, "Who are you and where are my parents and sister?"

Remus explained calmly, "I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Tonks. We sent your parents and sister on a ghost hunt for tonight. We brought brooms for you three, old Comet Sixty Twos. Do you have everything ready?"

Tonks said, "After we get outside and get on your brooms, Remus and I are going to use the Disillusionment Charm on you guys. All you have to say "Up" to get on your broom."

Danny replied, "Yes. Let's go."

Remus shrunk their luggage to pocket size. They went outside.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam said, "Up!" The brooms landed in their hands.

Remus cast Disillusionment charm on Tucker, and Tonks did it on Sam.

Danny protested, "I don't need a charm to make me invisible."

Remus said kindly, "Danny, I know you can make yourself invisible, but it's safer doing it our way."

Danny said defeated, "Ok."

Remus cast the Disillusionment Charm on Danny. Danny felt like someone broken an egg on his head.

Remus asked, "Is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone said, "Yes

Tonks and Remus cast the Disillusionment Charm on themselves. They all mounted their brooms and flew across the Atlantic Ocean.

Sam exclaimed, "Wow, its so beautiful flying over the ocean on a broom."

Danny agreed, "Yes, it is."

Tucker said, "It's great being able to fly."

They landed on the grass outside #12 Grimauld Place which they couldn't see. Remus took off the Disillusionment Charms off of them. Danny felt tickling warmth as Remus took off the charm. Tonks enlarged their luggage.

Remus said, "Repeat after me. The Order of the Phoenix is located at #12 Grimauld Place."

Tonks, Danny, Tucker, and Sam repeated, "The Order of the Phoenix is located at #12 Grimauld Place."

#12 Grimauld Place appeared, and they went inside. It was an old house with moving pictures. They walked past the portrait of Mrs. Black who started yelling.

Mrs. Black yelled, "FILTHY HALFBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, THE WEREWOLF, AND MUDBLOODS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

Remus said as he closed her curtains, "Sorry about that. Mrs. Black always starts yelling when people come in; she's dead. Don't let her bother you. We need to get rid of her before she drives everyone crazy. You three are probably tired; I'll show you guys to your rooms."

They all got their own rooms on the third floor next to each other. Danny's room had pictures of old swords and wizards on the walls, a queen four poster bed, a wardrobe, and a desk.

Danny said, "Good night, Remus, Tucker, and Sam." They all went to their own rooms. Danny changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed. He fell right asleep.


End file.
